Promesse nocturne
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: [Spoilers pour ceux qui ne lisent pas le manga] Partie 1 : Gray et Juvia retournent à Rainfall Village (Post-Avatar) / Partie deux : Quand la guerre sera finie. (Post-Alvarez) / Partie trois : Union
1. Partie 1 : la promesse

**AN :** Post-Avatar. Comment j'imagine le retour de Gray et Juvia à Rainfall Village. Attention ! Si vous ne suivez pas les scans, j'ai essayé de ne pas trop spoiler mais bon, il y en a forcément. Rien que sur le fait que Gray et Juvia aient (co)habité ensemble.

L'idée du deal d'une nuit est issu de la fanfic _Gun's N Buttercups_ de BonneyQ (son profil est dans mes favoris). Je lui ai envoyé un message pour savoir si je pouvais réutiliser son idée, et elle m'a répondu très gentiment. Je crois que j'aurais eu la même réaction si j'avais eu une réponse de Mashima ^^ Pour moi, elle est la reine du Gruvia! Ses histoires sont en anglais, mais même si vous n'êtes pas très bon en anglais, si vous êtes des fans de Gruvia, vous **devez** lire ses fanfics! Vous pouvez commencer par _Those Legs_ par exemple, c'est une histoire courte et assez compréhensible avec un niveau correct en anglais. (Et puis c'est une manière plus sympa de progresser en anglais qu'avec une vieille prof et des "Brian is in the kitchen" XD )

Voilà pour l'intro! J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira!

* * *

 **Promesse nocturne**

Plus ils approchaient de Rainfall Village, plus Gray se sentait mal, la culpabilité refaisant surface.

Il lui avait pourtant tout expliqué des six derniers mois.

Erza. La marque. L'infiltration de la guilde Avatar.

Et comme toujours, Juvia avait écouté sans rien laissé paraître, puis avec un sourire elle lui avait répondu qu'elle comprenait et que ce n'était pas grave.

Mais la culpabilité était encore là.

Durant tout le trajet, c'était Juvia qui avait maintenue la conversation. Sur la joie de revoir les autres. L'espoir de voir Fairy Tail reformée. Ce qu'elle soupçonnait de la relation entre Gajeel et Levy.

Comme si elle avait cherché à compenser en paroles les six mois de silence.

En voyant les petites maisons à l'autre bout du chemin, le cœur de Gray se serra. Il ne pleuvait pas, mais Lucy lui avait décrit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le village quand ils avaient retrouvé Juvia. Qui l'attendait sous le déluge…

Il jeta un regard à sa compagne qui affichait un grand sourire, puis vers le ciel libéré de tout nuage. Le soleil s'inclinait doucement à l'ouest, et le village, déserté par ses habitants, était d'un calme absolu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la maison, elle l'arrêta brusquement en le retenant par la manche.

-Attends, s'il te plaît ! J'aimerais rentrer la première et pouvoir te saluer. Comme si tu rentrais d'une mission !

-Quoi ? rechigna t-il en faisant semblant d'être ennuyé.

-S'il te plaît !

Il eut un léger soupir puis lui fit signe de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle se précipita joyeusement à l'intérieur et referma soigneusement la porte. Il attendit quelques instants avant de s'avancer vers le porche et d'actionner la poignée.

-Je suis de retour, annonça t-il nonchalamment tout en fermant la porte.

Quand il se tourna vers elle, Juvia lui adressa un sourire resplendissant qui alla se ficher droit dans le cœur de Gray.

-Bienvenue à la maison, répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

L'expression de la jeune femme était si rayonnante de tendresse que le jeune homme sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

-…. Je suis rentré, se reprit-il alors.

###

Chacun leur tour, ils avaient pris une douche pour se débarrasser de la poussière du voyage. Juvia s'était changée pour un simple tee-shirt et un short, et s'était mise à préparer le diner, après lui avoir demandé ce qu'il préférait manger ce soir-là. Il s'était contenté de hausser les épaules, simulant l'indifférence.

Il l'observa discrètement comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait préparer un repas. Il se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère lui était à la fois familière et étrangère. Elle accomplissait pourtant des gestes quotidiens, qu'il lui avait souvent vu faire pendant les six premiers mois après la dissolution de Fairy Tail, mais après tout le temps passé loin d'ici, les mêmes gestes lui paraissaient nouveaux.

Au début du repas, elle essaya encore de maintenir la conversation, lui demandant si le repas lui plaisait. Il avait répondu sur un ton blasé qu'il avait faim et que ça allait. Elle avait tenté quelques sujets neutres puis le temps passant, elle s'était tu et le dîner s'était terminé en silence. Il l'avait ensuite aidé à débarrasser et à nettoyer la vaisselle, en échangeant le minimum de mots.

Sentant la tension grandir, il s'essuya les mains et annonça tranquillement qu'il était fatigué et qu'il allait se coucher. Elle resta immobile, la tête baissée quand il passa devant elle. Il avait presque atteint sa chambre quand elle le rattrapa et s'agrippa à son bras.

-Juvia ? demanda t-il surprit par la force de sa prise, sentant presque ses ongles dans sa peau.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

-Ne me laisse pas seule… C'est comme si… comme si tu n'étais pas revenu.

Il comprit alors, et en se tournant pour lui faire face, il soupira :

-Juvia…

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. Elle se jeta contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre sa chemise et se cramponnant à ses épaules.

-Je sais… murmura-t-elle sa voix étouffée par la chemise de Gray. Je sais bien que tu es là… Mais… J'ai peur… que demain matin… tu ais disparu. Encore.

Il eut un nouveau soupir et chuchota à son tour, en posant une main sur le sommet de sa tête pour l'apaiser.

-Je ne vais pas partir.

-J'ai peur, répéta-t-elle avec un sanglot étouffé.

La poitrine de Gray se serra un peu, la culpabilité lui dévorant l'estomac.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te rassurer ?

Elle resta un long moment sans répondre. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répéter sa question, elle leva la tête, des larmes perlant aux coins des yeux.

-Passe la nuit avec moi…

Il demeura muet pendant quelques instants, le temps qu'il saisisse le sens des paroles de la jeune femme. Le ton et la lueur dans ses yeux ne laissait pas de doute. Elle n'était pas en train de proposer de dormir côte-à-côte mais bien de…

-Quoi ? s'écria t-il en reculant et en essayant de se libérer de l'étreinte de Juvia. Non, non, non !

Il recula tant que son dos rencontra le mur sans qu'il ait réussit à éloigner la jeune femme qui avait de nouveau caché son visage contre son torse. Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur les joues de Juvia.

-S'il te plaît… J'ai besoin de savoir que tu es bien là. Que tu es bien réel.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, tenta t-il. Ça ne fera que compliquer les choses.

Mais elle crut percevoir une hésitation dans sa voix. Elle prit une inspiration, et avec audace, elle fit remonter doucement son visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent le cou du jeune homme.

-S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas me sentir seule.

-Arrête ça !

-Juste une nuit, implora-t-elle sa bouche atteignant la mâchoire du jeune homme.

Le léger passage des lèvres de la jeune femme sur sa peau commençait à embrumer l'esprit de Gray. Presque énervé, il essaya de la repousser encore une fois.

-Rien du tout ! Tu ne me lâcheras plus après ça et je me ferais tuer par Gajeel et Erza !

-Non… Personne ne saura. Et je ne dirais rien. On fera comme s'il ne s'est rien passé.

Gray ferma les yeux pour se concentrer et oublier les frôlements des lèvres de Juvia. Mal lui en prit, car il fut soudain plus sensible à la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien, l'odeur de ses cheveux, et la caresse de son souffle sur sa peau.

-Rien qu'une nuit, insista-t-elle encore dans un murmure, la bouche tout près de celle de Gray. Et au matin, on fera comme si de rien n'était. Comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Le corps de Gray était aussi rigide que la glace. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, puis perdant espoir elle relâcha sa prise sur ses épaules et après un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme, elle commença à s'écarter.

Brusquement, il lui saisit les poignets et la fit pivoter, si bien qu'elle se retrouva à son tour le dos contre le mur, les mains placées au-dessus de sa tête. Il approcha son visage si près que leur fronts s'effleuraient et que leurs souffles se mêlaient. L'esprit embrumé, il n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux.

-Une seule nuit ? répéta t-il malgré la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui criait de s'écarter.

La gorge nouée par les multiples sentiments qui l'assaillaient, elle ne put articuler un son et hocha simplement la tête, mais ce faisant ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Gray. Il eut un hoquet étranglé et sa prise se resserra sur les poignets de la jeune femme. La voix dans sa tête lança encore un avertissement.

-On oublie tout au matin ? demanda t-il une dernière fois, hésitant toujours à se laisser aller.

Juvia retrouva sa voix et en penchant légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard, elle murmura :

-Promis.

La digue se rompit à l'intérieur de Gray. Sa bouche vint s'écraser sur celle de la jeune femme qui gémit doucement. Elle entrouvrit rapidement les lèvres pour accueillir la langue impatiente du jeune homme qui relâcha les poignets de Juvia pour saisir sa taille. Elle plongea aussitôt ses doigts dans la chevelure noire, l'attirant davantage vers elle. Ils interrompirent le baiser un bref instant pour reprendre leur souffle mais emportés par un désir grandissant leurs bouches se rencontrèrent de nouveau, avides l'une de l'autre.

Instinctivement, Gray avança un genou entre les jambes de la jeune femme qui fit descendre ses mains dans le cou et sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il reprit brièvement son souffle avant de se mettre à mordiller le menton de la jeune femme puis la chair tendre de son cou. La respiration haletante, elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès, ses ongles traçant des lignes le long de la nuque de Gray qui fut parcouru de frissons.

Il fit remonter ses lèvres vers la mâchoire de la jeune femme avant de saisir le lobe de son oreille et de le mordiller à son tour. Juvia étouffa un gémissement, ses mains agrippant le tissu de la chemise qu'étrangement il n'avait pas encore enlevée. Les doigts tremblants, elle caressa ses épaules puis sa poitrine avant d'atteindre le premier bouton et de le défaire. Elle en était au troisième lorsqu'elle sentit Gray sourire contre son cou avant de murmurer :

-C'est la première fois que j'ai besoin qu'on me déshabille.

Elle eu beau rire doucement, il en ressentit les vibrations dans tout le corps. Il lui reprit la bouche, explorant chaque recoin. Juvia poursuivit lentement sa tâche, laissant ses doigts glisser délibérément sur la peau dénudée, puis elle fit délicatement tomber la chemise au sol. Gray s'écarta légèrement pour reprendre son souffle, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser de nouveau à pleine bouche. Les mains de Juvia explorèrent toute la surface de peau nue de la poitrine du jeune homme avant de remonter le long de son dos.

Celles de Gray qui jusque là caressaient les hanches de la jeune femme à travers son tee-shirt, se faufilèrent sous l'ourlet. Dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau veloutée, il pressa davantage sa bouche contre celle de Juvia qui laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement. Par réflexe, elle leva une jambe pour encercler la taille du jeune homme dont les mains s'enhardissaient et remontaient lentement le tee-shirt dévoilant de plus en plus de peau d'ivoire.

Il arrêta son exploration juste en dessous de la courbe des seins, et sa bouche délaissa les lèvres de la jeune femme pour descendre le long de sa gorge, léchant et suçant la peau sucrée. Quand il atteignit le haut de son décolleté, elle se cambra en réponse. Il recula un peu et d'un seul geste fit passer le tee-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et le jeta derrière lui avant de revenir goûter la peau douce, ses mains caressant sa poitrine à travers le soutien-gorge. Les gémissements de Juvia se firent plus forts jusqu'à ce qu'elle laisse échapper un cri lorsque les lèvres de Gray se posèrent entre ses seins. Elle saisit ses cheveux à deux mains et l'obligea à relever la tête. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il caressa plus fermement la poitrine de la jeune femme, ses doigts s'insinuant sous le soutien-gorge. Le gémissement de la jeune femme mourut contre la bouche de Gray et elle bougea inconsciemment ses hanches contre celles du jeune homme qui étouffa un grognement. Il se redressa pour mieux embrasser la jeune femme, une main glissant dans son dos et l'autre sous la cuisse gauche de Juvia pour la soulever et la passer autour de sa taille. Puis, sans interrompre le baiser, il la porta à sa chambre et la déposa doucement sur le lit. Il s'écarta alors un peu pour la regarder.

La longue chevelure bleue étalée voluptueusement sur l'oreiller, elle avait les yeux mi-clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration saccadée et les joues rouges. La peau de son cou était rougie par les baisers et les morsures qu'il lui avait procurés.

Devant cette vision, son souffle se bloqua un moment alors que son cœur battait frénétiquement. Avait-elle jamais été aussi belle ? Aussi désirable ?

Devant l'intensité de son regard, Juvia se sentit rougir davantage. Elle murmura faiblement :

-Gray-sama…

Et les dernières réticences de Gray disparurent.

###

Juvia ouvrit doucement les yeux. Quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers les rideaux et elle reconnut les murs de la chambre de Gray.

Elle avait la tête posée sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et dormait profondément. Elle regarda un moment son visage endormi en souriant tendrement. Elle en avait souvent rêvé mais elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être si… si… Elle espérait avoir été à sa hauteur. Elle l'avait bien sentit frémir sous ses caresses, trembler sous ses baisers mais elle ne pensait pas lui avoir donné autant de plaisirs qu'elle en avait reçu. En une nuit, il l'avait plus contentée que Bora ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle se redressa sur un coude et l'embrassa doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Puis elle sortit silencieusement de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre où elle prit quelques vêtements. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la salle de bain, en ramassant au passage la chemise de Gray et son tee-shirt de la veille qu'elle déposa dans la panière de linge salle. Avant de se doucher, elle laissa courir ses doigts sur les marques laissées par les baisers de Gray et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une fois propre et habillée, elle se servit une tasse de thé et commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Gray grogna lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vint caresser son visage. Il cacha ses yeux avec son bras et essaya de retourner dans la douceur du sommeil. Il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Depuis six mois exactement.

Pendant un instant, son corps se raidit par crainte d'être de retour au sein d'Avatar. Puis les souvenirs des jours précédents lui revinrent et il se détendit. Et lorsqu'il se remémora les événements de la veille, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il roula sur le côté et tendit le bras pour toucher sa compagne et l'attirer contre lui.

Mais sa main rencontra la froideur des draps.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et constata que la place à côté de lui était vide. Il se redressa, fronçant les sourcils. Puis il se rappela les clauses du marché et de dépit, il retomba sur le dos en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Une seule nuit…

Il était à la fois satisfait et frustré. Il avait eu un aperçu de ce que pourrait être sa vie une fois la promesse à son père tenue, et en même temps… il ne savait pas quand il pourrait de nouveau savourer de tels instants. Juvia s'était montrée enflammée. En quelques baisers et des caresses, elle avait réveillé son désir alors qu'il reprenait à peine son souffle après la première fois. Elle avait commencé par l'embrasser doucement, caressant du bout de la langue les lèvres du jeune homme avant de déposer sur son corps des baisers qui avaient laissés des trainées de feu sur sa peau. Il la revit au-dessus de lui, sa chevelure cascadant sur ses épaules, une flamme brûlant au fond de ses yeux.

Il laissa échapper un grognement. Il était foutu. Il ne pourrait pas oublier le goût de ses lèvres, le velouté de sa peau, la lumière de ses yeux ou la façon dont elle avait crié son nom au moment de l'extase.

Il entendit du bruit venant de la cuisine et décida de se lever. Il retrouva son boxer au pied du lit et l'enfila, les joues rosissant en se souvenant de l'urgence avec laquelle il l'avait enlevé.

Juvia ne l'entendit pas approcher. Elle lui tournait le dos, concentrée sur sa tâche, chantonnant pour elle-même, et il en profita pour l'observer. Elle avait revêtu une blouse claire et une jupe bleue ciel. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en queue de cheval, mais quelques mèches, encore humides de la douche matinale, ondoyaient contre la courbe de sa nuque.

Des fourmillements parcoururent le bout de ses doigts au souvenir de la douceur de sa peau et il dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour résister à l'envie de passer ses bras autour de sa taille et d'enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

Elle se retourna, la poêle à la main et l'aperçu. Elle le salua avec un grand sourire.

-Le petit-déjeuner est bientôt prêt. Tu peux t'asseoir à table en attendant.

Il hocha machinalement la tête et lui obéît. Quand elle se pencha pour déposer son assiette devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard suivre les mouvements de ses seins sous la blouse. Puis quand elle s'assit en face de lui, il remarqua les traces violacées des suçons sur son cou et il serra les poings très fort pour se retenir de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Gray lui jeta des coups d'œil pendant qu'ils mangeaient, mais elle ne fit aucune allusion à la nuit passée. Elle préféra parler de l'organisation de la journée, des bagages à préparer, des villes de départs et des horaires de trains en direction de Magnolia. Elle tenait sa promesse, elle faisait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il ressentit une piqûre dans la poitrine mais pris sa réaction pour une blessure d'amour-propre.

Il se rendit alors compte que le sentiment de culpabilité avait beaucoup diminué et qu'il était de nouveau à l'aise en étant à côté d'elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Juvia était la seule à avoir autant d'impact sur ses émotions.

Il ne savait pas encore quand mais il lui donnerait la réponse qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps.

* * *

 **AN** : J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Je ne suis moi-même pas très fan de la fin, mais aucune meilleure idée de m'est venue.

Je n'ai pas décrit la nuit entière pour une raison très simple : je n'étais pas à l'aise.

J'ai essayé, mais du coup, en me relisant, je trouvais ça froid et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout ! J'ai donc préféré m'arrêter juste avant et vous laisser imaginer en apportant juste quelques indications. Désolée pour ceux qui espéraient un lemon complet.

(J'espère que vous avez repéré le vocabulaire lié au feu quand Gray décrit Juvia : à ces moments là, même l'eau s'enflamme ! ;) )


	2. Partie 2 : Quand la guerre sera finie

**AN** : Après presque un an, voici une sorte de suite à la première partie ! J'ai hésité à la publier comme une histoire à part, puis je me suis dit que ça pouvait aussi aller avec cette histoire. Mais je ne fais aucune référence au deal de la première partie, donc c'est comme vous préférez !

 **Avertissements !** Se situe après le chapitre 544. Si vous n'avez pas lu les scans, risque de **spoils** dans ce chapitre !

* * *

 **Quand la guerre sera finie**

La nuit était très avancée, l'aube était proche mais Magnolia était encore pleine de vie.

Un verre à la main, Gray regardait ses camarades rire, plaisanter, danser ou simplement discuter.

Ils allaient tous bien. Ils étaient blessés évidemment, et fatigués, mais tous vivants.

Même Grand-père qui était toujours en train de se disputer avec Porlyusica à propos de si il pouvait ou non boire de l'alcool.

Malgré le bruit, Wendy, Cheria et Asuka s'étaient endormies dans un coin et quelqu'un les avait recouvertes d'une couverture. Roméo luttait contre le sommeil mais Gray pouvait parier qu'il ne tarderait pas à rejoindre les filles dans les bras de Morphée.

Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, au désespoir de Lucy, Natsu avait défié Sting et Rogue dans un concours de nourriture et à présent les trois mages gisaient sous la table avec leurs ventres distendus pendant que la jeune constellationiste discutait avec son espèce de double du passé – Gray n'avait pas bien compris qui était cette Anna mais il s'en moquait un peu là.

Il avait reporté sa décision toute la nuit mais il ne tenait plus.

Elle était assise non loin en compagnie de Levy et de Gajeel qui étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que leurs épaules se touchaient dès que l'un d'eux bougeait un peu.

Gray la regarda rire à quelque chose que la petite mage venait de dire alors que le dragon slayer boudait. (Oui, Gajeel boudait ! Et Gray pensait avoir vu suffisamment de choses bizarres aujourd'hui !).

Elle était radieuse.

Bon, à vrai dire, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux, elle avait des écorchures sur tout le corps, sans parler de la blessure sur son ventre. Mais malgré tout. Elle était magnifique. Et si forte. Et aimante, et… ok, il ferait mieux de s'arrêter là avant de devenir trop sentimental ! Argh ! C'était surement dû à la fatigue !

Il termina son verre d'un coup pour se donner un peu de courage et se leva, sans remarquer l'absence de son tee-shirt.

Comme il approchait de leur groupe, Gajeel plissa les yeux d'un air menaçant et Levy lui adressa un sourire entendu.

-Hey, fit-il doucement, et lorsque Juvia se retourna il croisa ses grands yeux bleus avant de détourner le regard, hésitant sur la façon de présenter les choses. Est-ce qu'on pourrait… parler un moment… tous les deux ? Dans un endroit plus calme je veux dire.

Les joues légèrement roses, elle acquiesça et le suivit dans une ruelle à l'écart des festivités. Ils pouvaient toujours entendre les cris de joie de leurs amis mais au moins Gray appréciait l'obscurité qui cachait la rougeur de ses joues.

Il se tourna pour lui faire face et il rougit encore plus en la voyant si proche de lui. Il prit une inspiration pour se calmer, c'était probablement une des choses les plus difficiles qu'il ait eu à accomplir.

-Hum… à propos de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui… je veux dire avec Invel et… enfin… Je… Je suis… Je veux dire… J'étais…

Il eut un grognement de colère devant son incapacité à formuler ses pensées, et de dépit, se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Ce n'était pas son truc. Parler de ses sentiments. Non. Pas du tout.

Mais elle méritait au moins ses excuses.

Elle méritait beaucoup plus mais il était incapable de le lui donner pour le moment. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait mais il s'était surestimé. Peut-être plus tard. Oh, bon sang ! Gray ! Pour le moment excuse-toi au moins !

-Ecoute… Ce que je veux dire c'est que…

-Je suis désolée.

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Juvia est désolée.

Il cligna des yeux mais sans parvenir à comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-D'accooord… Désolée de quoi ?

-Juvia savait que Gray-sama serait triste et en colère mais elle a été égoïste. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Gray-sama mourir devant ses yeux. _Encore une fois_. Elle ne pouvait pas te voir mourir. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir.

Pendant un long moment, il la contempla sans rien dire, puis il se passa une main sur le visage en poussant un nouveau grognement.

-Je n'arriverai jamais à comprendre comment tu penses, dit-il en se laissant tomber au sol, le dos contre un mur. Je devrais être celui qui demande pardon. Pas l'inverse.

Il serra les dents, enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et plongea son visage entre ses bras.

-Je te croyais morte. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer ou à penser correctement. C'était un vrai cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je t'ai supplié d'ouvrir les yeux, de te réveiller… Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te laisser derrière, j'aurais dû chercher ton pouls ou quelque chose et j'aurais vu que tu n'étais pas... Mais j'étais anéanti. Et en même temps je voulais tout détruire. J'étais tellement en colère.

Elle s'approcha lentement et s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi en colère, poursuivit-il le visage toujours dissimulé dans ses bras. J'étais en colère contre tout le monde. Contre Invel pour son foutu sort. Contre moi-même de ne pas avoir pu te protéger. Contre Wendy de ne pas être là pour te soigner. Contre E.N.D. Contre Alvarez tout entier. Contre Zeref. Et aussi…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se mordit les lèvres. Le souvenir le couvrit de honte. Il ne pouvait pas l'exprimer tout haut. Ça la blesserait.

Il sentit sa main effleurer sa nuque avant de reposer sur son dos et de le caresser doucement.

-Gray-sama, ne te retiens pas. Dis le à voix haute, l'encouragea-t-elle dans un murmure.

-J'étais en colère contre toi ! s'écria-t-il. Comment osais-tu me faire ça ? Prendre autant de place dans ma vie, passer de camarade à amie proche, et ensuite à… Tu n'étais pas autorisée à me laisser !

Sous ses doigts, Juvia le sentit trembler.

-C'était de la rage pure. J'en ai presque tué Invel, j'étais à ça… Il était étendu au sol, couvert de sang, j'aurais pu l'abréger d'un seul coup mais… j'ai pensé à toi et je me suis retenu. Et après, il a dit ces choses… et la rage est revenue. Je n'arrivais plus à penser. Je voulais faire du mal à Natsu. Si Erza ne nous avait pas arrêtés, je ne sais pas jusqu'où… Et alors, je t'ai entendu m'appeler et tu étais là, soutenue par Wendy et… Je… J'ai été si soulagé. Je ne sais pas comment décrire la sensation. Et maintenant, j'ai tellement honte…

-Gray-sama n'a pas à avoir honte. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

-Si tu savais ce que j'avais prévu pour arrêter Zeref…

-Pas maintenant, Gray-sama. Tu es exténué et tu as besoin de te reposer. Nous sommes tous les deux vivants, Gray-sama, et le reste importe peu.

Il acquiesça lentement de la tête.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi compréhensive avec moi.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment.

-Je devrais aussi m'excuser auprès de Natsu.

-Gray-sama doit être très fatigué s'il veut demander pardon à Natsu-san.

Il émit un bruit se situant entre le rire et le grognement.

Finalement, il se redressa et essuya ses larmes avec le revers de la main.

-Ecoute… Je sais que je t'avais promis une réponse mais j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour…

Elle l'interrompit en posant doucement la main sur son bras.

-Tout va bien, Gray-sama. Juvia peut attendre encore un peu.

Il se détendit et son expression s'adoucit.

-Merci.

-Mais c'est quand tu veux Gray-sama.

Il pouffa brièvement et leva la main pour lui caresser la joue. Elle rougit devant son geste et il lui sourit affectueusement.

-Je ne peux pas encore te donner une réponse franche mais… murmura-t-il en se penchant lentement. Je peux peut-être t'en donner une idée.

Elle ferma les yeux quand ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes.

Ce ne fut qu'un lent frôlement de lèvres mais même ce simple effleurement était chargé en émotions.

Espoir. Tendresse. Et quelques regrets aussi.

Une douce chaleur les enveloppa et Gray sentit un poids quitter ses épaules.

Lorsqu'ils interrompirent le baiser, il enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Est-ce que je peux rester comme ça un moment ? chuchota-t-il contre sa peau d'une voix étouffée. J'ai envie de fermer les yeux un instant.

Elle sourit et l'entoura de ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Elle ne savait pas où en serait leur relation lorsque le soleil se lèverait mais pour le moment elle était simplement heureuse de pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras.

* * *

 **AN** : Un peu court peut-être, mais j'espère que vous aurez aimé quand même!  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ou ce que vous auriez préféré! ça éveillera peut-être mon inspiration pour une autre histoire! ;)

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont mis ont favoris cette histoire ou qui l'ont ajouté à leur liste d'histoires à suivre (et vous avez bien fait vu que cette deuxième partie n'était pas prévue à la base ^^ )

Et aussi un grand merci à Kimberlouxxx, Hime-Hakkai et Neliia qui ont laissé un commentaire pour la première partie! ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir vos retours! :)


	3. Partie 3 : Union

**AN** **:** **! ! SPOIL ! !** Pour situer le contexte, c'est juste après la fête de remise de prix de Lucy dans le **dernier chapitre du manga** , du coup la nuit avant que Gray ne parte avec la Team Natsu pour une quête de cent ans.

Seconde alerte : **100%** **lemon** !

* * *

 **Union**

« _Ton corps… il pourrait être mien._ »

L'étrange confession du mage de glace raisonnait encore à ses oreilles alors qu'elle était allongée sur son lit, Gray au-dessus d'elle, vêtus uniquement de leurs sous-vêtements.

Il l'embrassa longuement tout en laissant ses mains courir le long du corps de la mage d'eau, en s'attardant sur sa taille, ses hanches et ses cuisses. Puis il se redressa et recula jusqu'au bord du lit avant de saisir une des jambes de Juvia et de la soulever délicatement. Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent légèrement rouges et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Gray, le sourire qu'il lui adressa provoqua une onde de chaleur dans tout son corps.

Tout en caressant l'autre jambe, Gray déposa un baiser sur la cheville de la jeune femme, puis le long de son mollet, sur son genou et l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle gémit doucement quand il mordilla la chair tendre et il sourit contre sa peau. Il s'écarta pour la regarder, elle avait les joues empourprées et la respiration haletante, son souffle haché s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes, et sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration.

Il se pencha pour embrasser son nombril, puis la cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le ventre, le creux entre les seins, le haut de sa gorge, la courbe de la mâchoire et enfin ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais arrêter d'enlever tes vêtements devant d'autres hommes, chuchota-t-il à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. _En particulier_ Gildarts et les deux vieux pervers.

Elle rit doucement, les vibrations de son rire créant une délicieuse sensation contre son torse.

-Mais si le résultat est d'avoir Gray-sama au-dessus d'elle, Juvia n'est pas sûre de vouloir arrêter.

Il grogna pour étouffer son propre rire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Mais… ajouta-t-elle le souffle court et un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres alors qu'il remontait la courbe de sa joue avec de multiples baisers. Juvia est curieuse à présent. Gray-sama est jaloux ?

Cette fois, le grognement qui lui échappa trahissait son embarras, et il se redressa sur un coude pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Peut-être, admit-il, ses joues se colorant légèrement.

Le cœur de Juvia se serra devant le regard de Gray, plein d'une affection sincère, mais brillant aussi de désir. Elle le saisit à la base de la nuque pour le tirer vers elle et l'embrasser passionnément. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa gentiment sur le dos.

Une fois au-dessus de lui, elle parcourut du bout des doigts la ligne de sa clavicule longuement, puis ses mains descendirent le long de son torse, sentant les muscles durs se contracter sous ses doigts. Le passage de ses ongles sur sa peau provoquait chez Gray d'agréables frissons et il laissa échapper un gémissement quand elle détacha sa bouche de la sienne pour s'attaquer à son cou, léchant et suçant là où la veine battait. Puis elle fit descendre sa bouche sur son torse, et il enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure bleue quand elle passa la langue sur son mamelon.

Les mains de Juvia continuaient d'explorer le ventre de Gray et l'une d'elle s'aventura sous l'élastique de son boxer. Une exclamation jaillit des lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu'elle le toucha et qu'elle se mit à le caresser, le laissant pantelant.

Elle lui mordilla le menton avant d'effleurer ses lèvres et il posa une main sur sa nuque pour appuyer davantage sa bouche contre la sienne, sa langue s'engouffrant à l'intérieur pour jouer avec celle de Juvia.

Puis il s'écarta lentement, capturant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

-Juvia, murmura-t-il la voix nouée avant de se mordre la lèvre quand elle augmenta la pression de sa main autour de son membre.

Il redressa la tête pour l'embrasser de nouveau, effleurant du bout des doigts la peau de sa nuque, puis de son épaule, glissant jusqu'au crochet de son soutien-gorge. Il le défit et Juvia laissa échapper un soupir. Puis sa main remonta le long de sa hanche et suivit la courbe d'un sein avant de l'emprisonner dans sa paume. Il en titilla la pointe rigide avec le pouce, déclenchant un gémissement chez Juvia qui posa le front contre son épaule en essayant de rester concentrée et de garder le rythme de va-et-vient de sa main le long de la rigidité de Gray.

Quand il sentit sa limite approcher, il lui attrapa le poignet et la fit basculer sur le côté, étouffant son cri de surprise avec un baiser et la plaquant contre le matelas de tout son corps.

-Mon tour, chuchota-t-il juste au-dessus de ses lèvres.

Il enfoui son visage dans son cou, goûtant la peau tendre du bout de la langue, tandis que ses mains caressaient, pressaient, pétrissaient les seins de Juvia qui ne pouvait plus se retenir de gémir.

Puis Gray fit courir ses lèvres sur sa gorge et le haut de sa poitrine avant de saisir un mamelon dans sa bouche, léchant et suçant, accompagné par les gémissements de Juvia mêlés aux murmures de son nom.

Les mains de Gray parcoururent ses fesses et ses cuisses, puis il écarta doucement ses jambes avec son genou et ses doigts caressèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

-Gray-sama…

Il fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes et elle retint une exclamation. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres, il glissa une main entre les cuisses de la jeune femme pour caresser son intimité. Elle émit un long gémissement et ses hanches bougèrent légèrement pour accompagner ses caresses. Il l'embrassa tout en insérant un doigt dans son intimité et elle retourna le baiser fiévreusement. Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, le souffle court, elle murmura de nouveau son nom et il se redressa pour la regarder une fois encore.

Elle avait les yeux fermés, les joues enflammées, les mèches de sa frange collées sur son front par la sueur et la bouche grande ouverte pour aspirer l'air.

Dieux. Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de cette vision.

Il appuya plus fort avec son pouce sur le petit renflement de nerfs en dessus de sa fente, et elle arqua le dos en réponse. Fasciné par les expressions de son visage, il la regarda se cambrer et prononcer son nom sur tous les tons possibles. Puis soudain, son corps se tendit alors que la vague de plaisir la submergeait.

Il s'écarta sur le côté, prenant appui sur un coude, et il la regarda revenir à elle tout en se léchant les doigts. Juvia ouvrit enfin les yeux et tournant la tête vers lui, elle lui sourit. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement et elle décela les traces de son propre goût sur sa langue.

Elle fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules, puis posa ses paumes sur la large poitrine. Elle la sentait se soulever à chaque respiration, et sous la peau elle percevait le sourd battement de la vie.

-Ton cœur bat si vite.

Il sourit

-Le tien aussi, souffla t-il en plaçant la main en coupe sous son sein gauche.

-Il a toujours battu ainsi pour toi.

Il eut un serrement au cœur en l'entendant puis son cœur reprit sa course folle.

Il avait atteint sa limite. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il roula sur le côté du lit pour farfouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit à la recherche d'un préservatif.

Un instant plus tard, elle était de nouveau dans ses bras et il l'embrassait avec ferveur, les gémissements de Juvia étouffés contre sa bouche.

Il se positionna, et tout en continuant de l'embrasser, il la pénétra doucement. Ils se regardèrent un moment dans les yeux, savourant cet instant où ils étaient réunis, puis il commença à bouger.

Respirations rauques et gémissements s'échappaient de leurs gorges alors que le rythme augmentait et qu'elle soulevait les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre. Elle avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre elle, leurs poitrines nues pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Gray était de nouveau hypnotisé par le visage de Juvia, la longue chevelure bleue étalée sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés tandis que ses lèvres articulaient silencieusement le nom du mage de glace.

-Juvia, appela-t-il dans un tendre murmure. Regarde-moi.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les plongea dans son regard intense, empli de désir mais aussi brillant d'un amour qu'il ne parvenait pas à exprimer par les mots. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement. Il lui prit le poignet et embrassa la paume avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts et de placer leurs mains jointes juste à côté du visage de Juvia.

Il augmenta encore le rythme et elle fut incapable de retenir ses gémissements. Il émit un grognement lorsque les ongles de Juvia s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, le plaisir succédant à la légère brûlure. Il plongea le visage dans son cou et suça avidement la peau d'ivoire.

Elle attrapa l'arrière de ses cheveux pour l'obliger à relever la tête et l'embrassa fougueusement, explorant sa bouche de la langue. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre et il gémit contre sa bouche. Il riposta en attrapant un de ses seins et en excitant le mamelon du pouce, la faisant gémir à son tour.

Le plaisir qui n'avait cessé de grandir dans le corps de Juvia explosa soudain quand Gray la pénétra selon un angle bien précis. Elle fut emporté par des ondes de plaisir, le corps arqué contre celui de Gray avant qu'elle ne retombe sur le matelas, pantelante.

-Gray, chuchota-t-elle l'esprit encore embrumé.

L'amour contenu dans sa voix fit écho dans sa poitrine et un long frisson le parcourut quand il atteignit son propre paroxysme.

Il retomba sur elle et lui reprit la bouche en un baiser passionné. Elle l'entoura de ses bras quand il roula sur le côté, en laissant une main posée au creux de ses reins pour maintenir le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Ils reprirent leurs souffles alors que les vagues de plaisirs refluaient.

Gray posa son front contre le sien, écartant délicatement les mèches collées à sa peau, pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Juvia lui adressa un doux sourire et il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres.

Ils s'endormirent sans rompre leur étreinte, leurs souffles mêlés, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, leurs bras et leurs jambes entrelacés.

Et leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson.

A cet instant, ils étaient plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **AN** : Après bien des hésitations, j'ai fini par écrire ce chapitre. J'ai repris pas mal de phrases avant d'être assez satisfaite pour me dire que je pouvais le partager avec vous.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si il y a des choses qui pour vous mériteraient d'être améliorées. C'est la première fois que j'écris un lemon, du coup ce n'est surement pas parfait.  
Juste une précision : je sais que je ne suis pas descriptive, mais je n'aime pas les mots comme vagin, vulve, pénis parce que ça me fait plus penser à un descriptif médical qu'autre chose. Je trouve plus important de me concentrer sur les émotions et de montrer que c'est un moment à deux plutôt que de détailler crûment ou de surenchérir sur les performances techniques. En gros, je préfère la sensualité. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas ce que vous attendiez.

Un grand merci à **shuju98** dont le commentaire m'a motivée pour me remettre à écrire ce chapitre (que j'ai laissé sous la forme d'un brouillon pendant trèèès longtemps). Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait très plaisir. Tous ces compliments ! Oh là là ! :) Merci beaucoup de m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais de mes idées ! J'espère que cette troisième partie t'a plu et que ça correspond à tes attentes ! Mais toujours pas de bébé non. ^^ En tout cas pas dans cette histoire, peut-être plus tard dans une autre si j'ai de l'inspiration.

Un immense merci aussi à **MT.D. O'Connel** , **Sarah70801** et **jFANGIRLd** qui ont aussi laissé un commentaire pour la deuxième partie. Tous vos commentaires m'ont fait super plaisir ! J'apprécie vraiment d'avoir vos retours, les heures passées à reformuler des phrases en valent vraiment la peine si j'arrive à vous faire partager les émotions des personnages et à vous faire passer un bon moment!

Maintenant je vais essayer de finir une autre histoire multichapitre que j'ai en cours, j'ai les idées mais je n'arrive pas à les mettre à l'écrit… Croisons les doigts !


End file.
